The Revelation
by Akurei1
Summary: Captian Picard is ordered to escort two members of a foriegn race to the Zentoch Nebula


Disclaimer(I don't own Star Trek or any of the Characters)  
  
STAR TREK  
  
The Next Generation  
  
The Revelation  
  
The Captain watched as the doors to 10-4 opened and closed. One of the engineers was coming in for a drink. He noticed that the engineer's uniform was a little musty, almost a mustard yellow color. Must have got blown in the face with some smoke from trying to make a repair on the impulse engines. They had failed earlier this afternoon. Picard watched as the engineer took a seat and Gynan went to take his order. Gynan had seemed unusually tense lately. Picard didn't know why, but he was sure it wasn't anything serious, or so he hoped. Just as the Captain got lost in thought about the ship, he heard a message form the bridge.  
  
"Captain?" Picard recognized the voice over a thousand.  
  
"Yes, go ahead number one."  
  
"Captain we are approaching the Zentoch Nebula. We should be entering the nebula in about five hours at warp point eight."  
  
"Understood and confirmed." The captain responded.  
  
"Just thought we should let you be informed."  
  
"Thank you number one, I'll be in quarters."  
  
"Understood, Riker out."  
  
The Captain looked down at the glass on the bar table, about a third full of one of Gynan's special drinks. She had always loved to try new combinations. The Captain raised the glass to his mouth then realizing he had enough to drink, he put the glass down, got up out of his chair and approached the door to ten-four. He took a quick look around the social area and then left. He got on the lift to his quarters. Upon entering his quarters, Picard picked up his book that he was reading, "WAR AND PEACE" he was getting to the part on Napoleon's battle. Jean-Luc sat down in his favorite cozy chair and opened the book proceeded to read.  
  
First officer William Riker looked proud, as he was now head of the bridge. He always was, unless the captain was on the bridge. He had been hoping to be captain of the Enterprise for some time, although the responsibilities of being captain were more than he wanted at the present time. He liked the job he had; he also enjoyed the crewmates that he had been with the entire time aboard the Enterprise. Will looked over to his left to see Counselor Troy sitting in her usual position, one leg crossed over the other looking ahead. At the corner of his eye he shifted himself around and up a little to see Lieutenant Warf. The Klingon was looking at the control panel in front of him, calculating the health of the ship and other procedures.  
  
"Commander Riker!"  
  
Interrupted from his train of thought, the Commander looked over at the front of the bridge to see Data waiting to report something. The commander shifted himself to face Data. "Yes Data, what is it?"  
  
"Commander, I have just received word from Starfleet Command. They reported that a ship will be rendezvousing with us in about two hours."  
  
"For what purpose, Mr. Data?" he questioned, as he thought how that was somewhat odd.  
  
"Commander, Starfleet command reports that two citizens from a distant race are coming aboard the ship, a man and a child."  
  
"For what reason Mr. Data?"  
  
"They do not say sir, but they say they might offer us some help with the approach into the nebula."  
  
Why would they need help in investigating this shuttle they were assigned to. Maybe it was more important than previously known, thought the commander to himself. "Mr. Data, I'd like to see some documentation on this please."  
  
"Sorry sir, Rear Admiral Benson's orders," reported Data. Wanting more proof the Commander decided to talk to the Admiral himself to get a real explanation for the additional two members aboard the ship.  
  
"Mr. Data, open a channel."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
When Riker saw Data turning around and moving his arms slightly, Riker knew that Data was trying to open a channel to the Admiral. Then suddenly the screen turned on and the top half figuration of a man began to appear, it was now perfectly clear. A man with broad shoulders and gray hair wearing a red vest came quickly into focus. Commander Riker knew the face of Admiral Benson well. He had the habit of making odd requests of Starfleet, as well as having an unusual number of strange and unfriendly acquaintances. What did he want done this time, Riker wondered. It would be best if I started off by being polite he thought. "How good of you to intercept our call Admiral."  
  
"Of course Commander, what's on your mind," the Admiral responded in an irritated sort of way.  
  
Riker did not like Admiral Benson, and especially when the Admiral was in an irritable mood. Riker decided to remain calm and play it cool. "Admiral, I was wondering why you ordered two people aboard this ship."  
  
"I ordered them aboard that ship because they could be useful on your mission. Anything else?"  
  
Still confused, Commander Riker wanted a more definite answer. "Why will we be needing their assistance on this mission, Admiral?"  
  
"They need to get to the nebula. They might have a secret essence at the core of the nebula." The answer Riker just received might have raised more questions than answers. He was now totally confused.  
  
"Admiral, I don't understand." Riker just barely finished his sentence before the Admiral started to respond.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Sir, I find it hard to proceed with these orders without knowing the true meaning of this mission." Before the commander even finished his sentence, he saw the Admiral's face shape into that of an angry old miser.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT UP TO MY NECK WITH YOUNG FOOLS SUCH AS YOURSELF. TAKE THEM TO THE NEBULA. END OF DESCUSION!"  
  
Before Riker could even respond, he saw the Admiral reach to his right and touch a green button. A split-second latter the channel was broken.  
  
"Damn it, what the hell was that all about?" As the Commander looked around, he saw confusion covering everyone's face.  
  
"I don't know sir," Warf responded in a hesitant manner. Then over the course of the next twenty seconds everyone slowly turned to Commander Riker for orders. It was a short while before Riker noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Well, I guess we really don't have a choice. Mr. Data, maintain present course."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"I'll inform the Captain," said the Commander  
  
Picard was getting lost in his novel, WAR AND PEACE. He always had a thing for the classics. He loved to read novels; his interest drew a great deal towards the late 19th century. Picard hadn't been able to read any of this novel for weeks and was so glad he could finally get back to it. Just then he heard the beeping sound on his chest.  
  
"Great, we have been nothing but busy for the past two months," Picard mumbled to himself as he reached to touch the mini pager clipped to his uniform.  
  
"Yes, this is the Captain speaking, go ahead."  
  
"Captain, this is bridge. We are being ordered to rendezvous with a ship and accept two people on board on our way to the nebula during our mission to intercept the Starfleet shuttle Calft."  
  
"Whose orders are these number one," the Captain asked with concern.  
  
"Admiral Benson's orders sir."  
  
"Number one, did the Admiral specify why he wanted these people on board?"  
  
"No sir, just that he wanted them aboard the ship, BADLY." Picard couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that didn't make since.  
  
"Number one, do we know when their ship is going to dock?"  
  
"Sir, our information indicates we will intercept their ship in about an hour and fifty minutes." Picard sighed and closed his novel with regret. He knew that he didn't have time read any further. He would have to save the battles of Napoleon for another time.  
  
"Number one, I'm on my way up now."  
  
Commander Riker was still watching the view screen on which just a few minutes ago had been the face of Admiral Benson. The screen was now filled with shooting stars. Why had Admiral Benson given such mysterious orders? What secret entity was he talking about? Why did he care so much whether or not these people made it to this nebula or not? Was there something special at the core of the nebula where they might be going? What could this mean? Riker wasn't the only one asking himself these questions. Everyone who had been on the bridge and witnessed Admiral Benson's strange responses to Commander Riker was mulling over the same questions and concerns. Just as Riker was trying to make since of the message from Rear Admiral Benson, he heard the light muffle of the opening doors. Then the light pitter-patter of footsteps blushing on the rug. Riker looked up to see the stern, serious look that so often crossed the Captain's face.  
  
As the Captain took the center set on the bridge, he asked Data the time before arrival of the ship that was to rendezvous with them and add an addition of two members aboard the ship. "Approximately an hour and forty-five minutes, Sir." These orders didn't make since to the Captain, and it puzzled him, along with everyone else on board. Although he didn't have much of a choice, he was nervous about meeting a foreign race of people that have had no interaction with Starfleet at all. Still though, Picard was curious to meet these people and possibly learn about their ways and habits. Then Picard then decided to read the report on this race of people. Rear Admiral Benson had loaded the report aboard the ship, just after the transmission between him and Riker. He could load the report in his ready room in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Number One, I'll be in my ready room, you have the bridge." Picard ordered his first officer.  
  
"Aye Sir." Riker said to his captain as he saw him walking down to the entrance of his ready room. 


End file.
